White Russian Ice Cream An Unexpected Love Story
by Blingyg
Summary: Russia divises a plan to get the two nations that have been on his nerves to go on a date together. The result is so freaking cold!
1. Chapter 1

Belarus and America, what a cute and potentially dangerous couple. It's actually my second favorite couple (before PruHun, of course) to ship, and I realized that not many people have written good stories for it (I have yet to read an absolutely amazing one). That's why I made this little story that will most likely be a two-shot (or whatever-shot I feel). Also, read my other stories "Hetalia! The Next Generation" and "How the Dummkopf Rock Came to Be"

* * *

A girl with dusty, blond hair emerges from the darkness. "Big brother, the doorknob that was keeping us apart is no more." She slowly creeps in with her knife in hand, when she sees the unthinkable- a giant panda bear in the middle of the room. She looks around for her brother, but he's nowhere in sight. She slowly backs out of Russia's bedroom. "I'll find you big brother! Then we can get married!" When she leaves, a sigh of relief echoes through the room. America takes the now sweaty panda head off, and Russia slips out from under the bed.

"Do you see why I need your help, Da? I would hate you any other time but now." the Russian whispers. He has been getting tired of his little sister stalking him, so he called up China (who didn't answer, hence the panda suit), and then America.

"What am I supposed to do about this? She's crazier than Iggy on ale." America looks horrified at what he had just encountered.

"I need you to go on a date with her. Maybe then she'll leave me alone."

"Dude, I didn't sign up for this."

"Oh, I'm sorry; I thought that you would rather do something other than watch reruns of Pawn Stars in your basement."

The American looks at Russia in a state of shock. "How much do you know about me?"

"More than France and England combined."

"Ok Ivan, you win. How are we going to do this?"

* * *

"Now, if you really love me, you will give America a chance." Ivan pats Belarus on the head with an innocent smile. "I will be going now!" With that, he leaves, sparing no room for the girl's oppositions. If this is what it took for her big brother to love her, then so be it.

"Hey there, Bela! I'm so happy to see you!" America looks not one bit phased on the outside, but inside is a different story.

Belarus uses her first reflex and reaches to grab her knife, which Russia had taken from her earlier. Despite the anger bubbling up inside of her towards her big brother, she tells herself that attacking America would just make her dear Ivan angry. "Hello. Let's please get this over with." she says bluntly.

"Hey, that's one thing we have in common already!" America says in his usual loud demeanor, a smile propped up on his bright face. He grabs her hand, which feels surprisingly soft to him, and leads her to a nearby ice cream parlor. "Something tells me you love ice cream. Don't worry, it's on me."

"How did you know?"

Once they enter, America orders for the two of them, a large bowl of white Russian ice cream. Belarus takes a spoon and is hesitant to eat it. "What's wrong, Bela? You don't want it?"

"It's not that. It's just that this is all a little weird for me right now." _Why in the world was he being so kind? He's acting quite adorable right now and it distracting me from my thoughts of Big Brother._

"Don't worry, this is pretty nerve racking for me too. It's not every day I get to go on a date with a beautiful woman like you- I mean... Let's dig in!" what the American had said surprised even himself. Belarus started to eat the ice cream with America, figuring that it wouldn't hurt. Soon she would be back home with her brother. Still, something nudged her in the back of her mind. Maybe what she needs is to open up a little more. Some nations, like England and Prussia chase after something that will never stop running away from them. She didn't want to end up alone like that, even if her big brother might just come around one day.

The man at the counter slowly walks up to the booth that they were sitting in, and smiles politely. "I want to say that since you two are well known nations, and you came to my modest little shop, I want you to enter my freezer, and choose a gallon of ice cream on the house. We have a vast amount of flavors, and I would rather have you choose for yourself what you want."

America's eyes light up. "Dude, you're serious? That's awesome! Let's go, Bela! This only happens once in a lifetime!" Belarus reluctantly goes along with it, wondering if the American is always so ecstatic when it comes to food. When the two of them walk into the freezer, the door is shut behind them. America tugs on it, but it won't budge. "I have a feeling we're not getting out anytime soon." he says, looking pale.

"You're such an idiot! You brought me into this mess! If I had my knife right now, I would stab you to no end!" The Belarusian is infuriated at this point.

"Don't blame me, blame you're brother! He was the one who made me go on this date with you!" America yells out of aggravation. "He was probably the one who locked us in here!"

Belarus turns away from America, and stays silent. If her big brother really set her up, why did America act so sweet to her. She wasn't used to that kind of affection from anyone before, and it gave her a chill just thinking about it- or was that because she was locked in a freezer?

"Look Bela, I wasn't eager to do this either, but then I started to like you. I thought maybe there was a bit of soft serve in that hard exterior of yours, and that you could give me a chance." Belarus just stands there and listens, not moving a single muscle. After a few minutes, the cold starts to agitate the American. "It's so freaking cold. This fridge is so freaking cold! Why does it have to be so freaking cold?" he paces back and forth, trying to stay warm. Belarus suddenly feels a twinge of sympathy for the other nation, and turns around to see him shivering in a ball in the corner.

Maybe I could try to open my options a little. She thinks, making her way over to America. She crouches down next to him and wraps her arms lightly around him. It feels strange, foreign to her, but in the best way possible. America takes this opportunity to give her a giant bear hug. She tries for a split second to pull away, but she knows that she has no chance against his strength.

"Do you think there's a chance for me; I mean if we ever get out of this freaking cold freezer?" America holds his face close to her. He finds her hand, and intertwines his fingers with hers. She jumps at this sudden act of affection, but slows her breath to calm down. But there was no way to calm down now. She was trapped in a freezer, extremely close to a man who wasn't her brother... and enjoying it. She looks him straight in the eye, and down at his lips. Oh how she wanted to kiss them at this very moment!

As if he was reading her mind, America slowly leans his head in and just barely touches his lips with hers. Belarus lets go of America's hand to wrap them around his neck, and he wraps his around her waist. "There is definitely a chance for you." she whispers between kisses.

They are still going at it when Russia opens the door, not even noticing that he was there. "Can you please not make love in my ice cream freezer?" He gets their attention. Belarus runs and hugs her brother, but only to take her knife out of his pocket. "It looks like you both had a good time. Now it's time to go home, little sister."

"No. I'm staying with America tonight. I have some... unfinished business I need to take care of." Belarus links her elbow with the American's, and he smiles.

"Okay. That is fine." Russia nods in approval, mouthing a quick "Thank you." to America before he leaves.

* * *

I feel so happy! I hope to write more romance when I write part two. Please rate and message!

America gives you cyber ice cream!

Belarus gives you cyber knives!

Russia sits creepily in the corner and chuckles!


	2. Chapter 2

"Good morning Bela." America gives his lover a soft kiss on the lips to wake her up. She grumbles, but eventually opens her eyes.

"Why the hell did you wake me up so early?" Belarus asks irritably. She was never really a morning person.

"As much as I'd like to sleep in too, we have a world meeting today." He looks at her with flecks of joy in his eyes. "Plus, today's our seven year anniversary! I have a very special day planned!"

"Fine, I'll get up." She smiles and starts to get dressed. Seven years since they were stuck in that freezer, how the time flew by. Even Russia is flabbergasted at how their relationship has flourished in that time.

"I have to go take care of something at Iggy's house before the meeting, so I'll meet you outside the conference room beforehand." America slips on an outfit and his WWII bomber jacket, and runs out of the room. Once he leaves, a sly grin starts to form on Belarus' face.

"My Alfie is up to something." she mutters to herself. "and I'm going to find out what it is."

* * *

"IGGY! I NEED IT NOW!"

"Okay, I have it right here! For Pete's sake America, can you keep your voice down for once?!" England opens his china cabinet and takes out a little, black box.

"I'm sorry, I'm just nervous for tonight. It's not every day I do this. I don't even know how to without making a fool of myself."

"It's simple, all you have to do is go down as such." England holds the box and demonstrates, dropping on his knee. He opens up the box, revealing the ring. America had chosen it for Belarus about a month ago, and trusted England to keep it safe for him. "Then you ask her the question."

America looks at the ring, then back at England, then back at the ring. "Dude, this is kinda weird. Can you get up please?"

"I don't know, Can I?"

"Stop being a grammar Nazi and give me the ring. How do you even know how to do this right- You didn't propose to France, did you?"

"No, you bloke! For the last time, I'm not bloody gay! I was in love with Hungary." As soon as he says this, the American stays quiet in a state of shock. "I rehearsed it for hours and hours on end, only to find that her heart was stolen by Prussia."

America is immensely listening at this point. "Come on, let it in." he extends his arms to the distressed Brit. "Bro hugs make everything feel better!" he squeezes England against his own will. "So do you think I'll be able to do it?" All America hears is the muffled curses of England, trying to escape from his bro hug. "Thanks dude! Let's get to the world meeting!"

Little did they know, Belarus was watching from a distance the entire time. The only thing was, she wasn't able to hear the conversation between the two. (you can imagine how awkward that looks without sound). At this point, she had no idea what to think.

* * *

The meeting drones by, with America and Japan rattling off outrageous ideas, and Germany getting extremely frustrated (However, the Austrian next to him is more so). After it's finally over, America grabs Belarus' hand and drags her outside. The meeting had been in Paris today, (Yes, the Frog arranged the meeting in Paris so that "Love will prevail!") and he had something different planned than the usual Paris cliché.

"Here we are! The best ice cream in Paris!" America stops at Berthillon, which has a 'closed' sign on the front door. "It's usually closed this time of year, but France decided to lend it to me for the day, and even got the employees to make your favorite!"

"Wow, that's great!" Belarus says excitedly. As happy as she was that her boyfriend was doing this for her, she still can't brush what she saw that morning. It didn't make sense a bit, unless...

They walk in, being greeted by the Frog himself. "Bonjour! Let me show you to your seat" he leads them to a table placed in the middle of the room. "Today I made a special treat for the two of you. Let me go get it."

"Wow Alfie, you did this all for me?" She asks, not suspecting anything too special from the American. "Yes, I want today to be very special for you. It is our anniversary after all." He says, looking into Belarus' eyes.

France walks out with two bowls of white Russian ice cream, and places them on the table. Enjoy." he says chuckling as he walks back to the kitchen.

"I have a feeling I know what flavor this is." Belarus says with a smile. Every year they would go out and eat white Russian ice cream for their anniversary, in remembrance of their first date (see chapter 1 if you are clueless). Belarus takes small bites of her ice cream to make sure that she doesn't break her teeth an a ring (out of all people, America would be the one to put an engagement ring in a bowl of ice cream. Little by little, both her and the American's eyes start to droop shut.

"That idiot France drugged our ice cream! I should've seen it coming!" Belarus shouts, waking up America.

"I'm gonna freaking kill him! This was not part of the plan!" he grumbles. "Bella, before we break out of here and brutally murder France, I have something to ask you." He drops down on one knee and takes the ring box out of his pocket, opening it up. "Will you-"

"YES!" America doesn't even have to finish before Belarus jumps into his arms. He slips the ring on her, a copper band with a very expensive diamond in the center.

"I had England make it for me, thats why things looked a little awkward from a distance." America smiles mischievously and Belarus jumps in shock at what he said.

"How did you know I was spying on you this morning?"

"I know you too well to say that you wouldn't."

"Okay Alfie, you're right. Now that we're engaged, don't you think we should get out of here?"

"Wait, just let me do one more thing."

"What in the world could y-" Before she can finish speaking, America tackles her football style, and kisses her immensely to her shock. They were in a freezer for Pete's sake, but then it hits her. It's been seven years since they last made out in an ice cream freezer, and their first date ended exactly like this (with the exception of her going to America's house, of course). She kisses back, trying to sit up, but the American doesn't budge. His head turns to the door.

All of a sudden, France walks in with his video camera. "Onhonhon! This will be the highlight of the next World Meeting! I can also show England confessing his love of Hungary-" He stops talking as soon as Belarus takes out her knife.

"Don't even dare, you French idiot." she says in a way that leaves France in a frozen state.

"I'll take that, Frenchie." America snatches the video camera out of his hands, and takes out his handgun (It makes me wonder why Belarus and America are always carrying weapons with them...). He then uses the handle of the gun to smash the lens and whatever else is on a video camera (I don't know why he didn't just shoot it, but hey! That's America for you!). "Hey Bela, why don't we complete this night the same way we did seven years ago?"

"Yes, that would be great." And with that, the happily engaged couple leaves Paris.

An hour later, France is back at his house, trying to recover fragments of his illicit videos. One of the clips catch his eye. It was England admitting that he was in love with Hungary. "Maybe I will have something for the World meeting after all..."

* * *

**What a happy ending (except for England. The poor chap's forever a-scone). Please read my other stories! I actually was surprised about how many review this got. Thanks a million!**


End file.
